Goodnight Ginny Snape
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Everyone knows who Draco's dad is right? Wrong at least not in this story. Find out who it is. This was inspired by my sister. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Goodnight Ginny Snape_

**Chapter 1**

"Severus may I have a word with you, please?" Narcissa asked calmly.

"Of course Narcissa." Severus smiled. She walked down a quite hall in Black Manner with him right on her heals. When she reached the end of the hall she turned to face him.

"I have something to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago." She looked at her feet.

"What is it Narcissa?" He wondered.

"Well it deals with my son Draco. Or I should say our son Draco." Narcissa was prepared for the explosion that she knew was coming. Severus' eyes were on her face but she could not look at him.

"Our son, how is that possible? He looks nothing like me." As soon as Severus said it he realized it was not true. Draco had started to look more and more like him over the past six years since he had started school at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before Severus. I was scared, I didn't tell anyone. I should have told you as soon as I found out." Narcissa started to cry.

"Don't cry please Narcissa." Severus begged pulling her into a hug.

"I knew you were going to be angry that's why I didn't want to tell you." She sniffled. "I'm not angry, I'm in shock. Draco looks more like me every year and I have never noticed. Does he know that I am his true father?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No I have not told him. He has no clue who his father is, seeing as I never married he never thought another man was his father." She looked into his black eyes.

"We should tell him together given that fact that he is our son." Severus smiled at the thought of have Draco be his son instead of just being the one who helped raise the boy.

"Draco your mother and I would like to talk to you." Severus said pulling Draco's attention off of Ginny's ass.

"Okay." Draco followed him out of the sitting room looking over his shoulder to smile at Ginny.

"Draco sweetheart, I should have told you this when you were younger." Narcissa started taking his hand in hers.

"What is it you wish to tell me mother?" He asked curiously.

"Well you know that I never told you who your father was and that Severus has always been around since before you were born to help me raise you out of the good of his heart." She turned to smile at Severus.

"Mum what are you trying to tell me? Are you telling me that Professor Snape is my father?" Draco asked looking at Severus too. Severus and Narcissa just nodded and smiled as he took in the information.

"Wow all this time of thinking of you as a father and it turns out you really are my father." Draco smiled at him.

"That I am young Draco." Severus smiled.

"Mum, would you mind if I changed my last name to Snape?" Draco asked.

"No sweetheart, go ahead. In fact Severus asked me to marry him so we could be a real family." Narcissa smiled.

"Really, that is amazing mother. This is so great, and I was thinking of finally asking Ginny to go out with me." He smiled.

"That would be wonderful Draco. The two of you will make a lovely couple." She smiled. "Thank you mother. I just hope she says yes. Well I'm off to bed. See you in the morning mum." He hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek than went up to his room.

As Draco walked to the Great Hall he ran into Ron. "Watch where you're going Black." Ron sneered.

"Sorry, have you seen your sister this morning?" Draco asked not expecting to get an answer.

"Yes I have. What does it matter to you?" He asked icily.

I wish to ask her a question." Draco smiled to himself.

"What do you want with little sister Black?" Ron asked nervous.

"It is none of your business what I want with Ginny. It is between the two of us, if she wishes to tell you later than I have no problem with that." Draco sneered. Just than Ginny walked past and smiled at Draco.

"Good morning Draco. I hope my annoying brother is not pestering you too much." Ginny scolded at Ron.

"Actually he was just leaving, weren't you Ron." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, just about to go to breakfast." Ron nodded and left.

"Sorry about him, he is over protective of me because I'm the youngest and the only girl in the family." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes when Ron was gone.

"I would be the same way if I had a younger sister as stunning as you." Draco confessed. "Do you really mean that Draco?" Ginny mumbled.

"Yes I really think you're stunning. I was wondering if you would go to The Hog's Head with me this weekend." Draco smiled shyly.

"I would love to go with you this weekend." She giggled.

"You're not just saying that to make your brother mad are you?" he asked worried.

"No, I really want to go out with you. Though it would make him crazy to see his baby sister with his enemy." Ginny smiled evilly.

"I don't want this to be about making him mad Ginny. I want this to be about what we really feel for each other." Draco looked into her eyes as he took her hand.

"You think I would go out with you just to make my brother mad? I really like you and as more than just a friend." She smiled lacing her fingers with his.

"Okay, I will pick you up outside of the dormitory at six thirty sharp on Saturday." He smiled and kissed her hand. She blushed but didn't let go of him as he went to leave.

"Is there something else you wished to talk to me about?" He asked smiling.

"Not really, but I was thinking why hide our feelings for each other. Would you walk me to my table?" She asked softly.

"Of course I will my lady." He bowed making her giggle. As they walked into the Great Hall everything went silent and everyone watched them. Draco smiled and kissed her hand before walking to his table and sitting with his friends. When everyone was over the shock a whisper started that filled the room.

"Draco what is going on, why were you holding hands with that blood traitor?" Crab asked. Draco turned in his seat and punched him in the nose.

"Don't you ever call Ginny or any of her family that again and that goes for everyone at this table." Draco scowled.

"What the hell Draco, we have always called them that. You were the one who started it." Crab said holding his nose.

"Well that's over and if I hear of you or anyone calling Ginny that again they will suffer." He smiled wickedly.

"Why do you keep calling her Ginny? Do you like her or something?" He asked nosily.

"For your information, yes I like Ginny. I am taking her out this weekend." Draco smiled and started eating.

"Ginny, what is going on with you and Black?" Harry asked looking very upset.

"That is none of your business Harry, now if you don't mind I would like to enjoy my breakfast." She turned away from her ex boyfriend.

"Ginny, will you tell me what is going on with you and Draco?" Luna asked quietly.

"Sure Luna, but can I tell you after breakfast so my brothers with stop looking at me like they want to kill me." Ginny glared at Ron who turned to talk to Fred who was starring open mouthed at his sister.

"Of course I will let you finish. I will be in the common room when you're done." Luna smiled and skipped out of the Great Hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello my sweet Ginny." Draco smiled Saturday when he pick her up for their date. "Hi Draco." She smiled nervously. She was wearing a green dress, black flats, and a silver snake necklace.

"You look absolutely beautiful in green." He smiled taking her hand.

"Thank you. I figured I would wear it to see if you liked it on me." She giggled.

"I love it on you. It brings out your hair nicely." He looked her up and down making her cheeks turn almost the same color as her flam red hair.

"You look wonderful this evening as well Draco." Ginny smiled at him. He was wearing black slacks, dress shoes, and a green button-up shirt with the top two buttons open. "Thank you Ginny. Have you told your brother that you are going out with me this evening?" He smiled.

"No I have not talked to my brother since he made a scene in The Great Hall on Monday." She said sourly.

"Oh, did he offend you by talking bad about me?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes he did. I can't stand that he is so obsessed with destroying my happiness. If he would just leave me alone and let me grow up a little he would relies that I don't always need him." She fussed. Draco looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry that I have come between you and your family. I guess the two of us going out tonight was a bad idea." He said sadly. "Draco don't say that. This was a wonderful idea. I'm sorry for being so distressed over my brother. I just wish he would be happy for us." She smiled putting her fingers under his chin to make him look into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked tenderly. "Of course I am. Now let's forget about my brother and go to dinner." She took his hand and they walked into the night.

"So that's what he pulled you away from the party for. I can't believe Professor Snape is your father." Ginny said still in shock.

"I could not believe it myself when they first told me. I have always thought of him as a father because he has been around from before I was born according to my mum." Draco explained.

"She is going to marry him this spring and I am changing my last name to Snape so we can be a real family." He smiled happily. "That's wonderful Draco. Your mum will be so happy to have a real family." She smiled.

"I would like you to come to the wedding with me as my date. If you would like to of course." He stated shyly.

"I would love to go with you Draco. Not only as your date but possibly as your girlfriend." She looked down at the table her cheeks turning red as she realized what she had just said.

"Don't be embarrassed to tell me the truth about how you feel about me. It's ok to show your feelings." He smiled at her.

"Really, even if I'm completely and totally in love with you after just talking to you for this little amount of time tonight?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"Wait, did you just say you were in love with me?" he said socked.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud it just slipped out. I could not stop myself from saying it." Her face was bright red and she was biting her lip.

"Ginny, don't be ashamed of your feelings. The truth is that I love you too. I have loved you from a far for over a year now." He said sheepishly.

"Really that long, why didn't you say anything to me?" She wondered.

"I was afraid you would not feel the same way." He answered honestly.

"Well I do feel the same about you." She smiled at him.

"Really, you feel the same?" He smiled shocked.

"Yeah I do. I have for a while now. It was interesting trying to hide it from you over the past year and a half." She blushed again. "Wow, so what do we do now?" He wondered out loud.

"Well we could become a couple, but only if you want to." She looked at the table.

"Yeah I want that. Ginny will you be my girl?" He smiled at her.

"Yes. I have waited so long to hear you ask me that." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

After dinner Draco walked Ginny back to her dormitory. They smiled and laughed the whole way back. When they reached the dorm Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Draco." Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight my sweet Ginny." he smiled and walked back to his dorm and up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot behind the story.

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning Ginny." Ron smiled.

"Good morning Ronald." Ginny said without even looking at him.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" He asked glowering.

"Yes and I have every right to be mad at you." She smirked.

"I get why you're mad at me and you're right you should be. I was a jerk to you and Draco. I'm sorry for upsetting you little sister." He apologized.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Draco. He didn't even do anything to you and you hate him." She huffed.

"You're right I should apologize to him." He said hanging his head.

"I forgive you Ron, I never meant any harm. Please just be happy for your sister and me." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. Ron offered his hand in a friendly shake and Draco didn't hesitate to take it.

"I am happy for you. I just have one request from you Draco. That is that you take good care of my baby sister." Ron smiled.

"I will always take great care of Ginny. If you ever need anything from me Ron don't be afraid to ask me." Draco smiled back and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I will keep that in mind. I just want Ginny to be happy. Just so you are aware, if you ever hurt my little sister, no matter how or what it is I will hunt you down and kill you." Ron smiled.

"You wont have to look very far. I might even come to you so you can kill me. I would never hurt Ginny intentionally." Draco said pulling her closer.

"Good, now that that's settled I'm going to practice. Don't do anything stupid." Ron said as he walked out of the school to the quttich pitch.

"Well now that you two are getting along I guess this means we are over." Ginny said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco freaked. Ginny could not stop the fit of laughter that bubbled in her chest.

"I can't believe you fell for it. I thought you were smart enough not to fall for a joke like that." She giggled holding her sides.

"That was not funny Ginny. I thought you were seriously breaking up with me." Draco pouted.

"I would never do such a thing. I'm sorry I freaked you out. I only did it cause I wanted to see what you would say." She apologized.

"It's ok Ginny, just don't do it again please." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I promise never to freak you out on purpose again." Ginny smiled as she crossed her heart than rested her arms on Draco's shoulders.

"Thank you, do you want to watch the sunset by the lake?" he asked.

"I have never watched a sunset with a boyfriend before." She confessed as they walked down to the side of the lake.

"I get to be the first to do this with you. I like the sound of that." He smiled making her blush at the hidden meaning. They sat at the edge of the water and watched the sun disappear. Ginny was sitting in front of Draco between his legs with his head on her shoulder. Right as the sun sank into the water Ginny turned to look at Draco. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She met him half way. The kiss was soft and sweet. Ginny leaned back against his chest and sighed happily.

"The sunset is so beautiful. I love watching it from my window but this is so much better." She smiled.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself sweetie." Draco said after he kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled further into his chest and closed her eyes.

"No sleeping on me." He joked looking down at her to see that she looked as though she was about to fall asleep right there.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm resting my eyes." She yawned and snuggled closer.

"Ginny come on, time to go back up to your room." He said making her sit up a little.

"I don't want to go back to my room cause than I have to be away from you." She whined.

"I would love to stay with you too, but we cant get in trouble. We can spend all of tomorrow together after the match, I promise." He smiled as she turned to look at him.

"You're right we don't need to get in trouble. Just don't get hurt during the match please. I want my boyfriend unharmed so I don't have to sit with you in the hospital wing." She smiled.

"I wont get hurt, now lets get you back to your room." He said standing up and helping Ginny to her feet. When they reach the door to Gryffindor tower Draco pulled Ginny against him and kissed her deeply making her lose her balance. She had to lean against his chest so she would not fall. Ginny's eyes were closed when Draco pulled away.

"You ok Ginny?" He sounded worried. She didn't say a word for a good five minutes.

"Ginny this is not funny. You're starting to…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"I am completely fine, Draco. I was enjoying the after glow from that kiss." she smiled.

"That good of a kiss?" Draco asked smiling.

"Yeah, now get your gorgeous butt back to your dorm before you get into trouble, its almost curfew." She smiled.

"Gorgeous butt, so you like my butt?" He could not help but smile.

"Yes I do, but I don't want it in trouble so go." She kissed him quickly than pushed him towards his dorm.

"I love you Ginny." He smiled over his shoulder at her.

"I love you too Draco." She blew him a kiss that he pretended to catch and put in his pocket.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I was having a bad case of writers block. Next chapter is started I will have it up as soon as I can.

Xoxoxoxo

~ Aleicia


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You must be Ginny." Narcissa smiled as Draco and Ginny stepped into the front room at Black Manner.

"Yes, I am Ginny. Its lovely to meet you Ms. Black." She smiled as she offered her hand. Narcissa smiled and shook it.

"Of course you already know Severus." She smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hello Professor Snape." Ginny smiled. Severus just nodded and turned to smile at Draco.

"Draco show Ginny where her room will be while she is here. It's the room next to yours." Narcissa said twisting her fingers with Severus'.

"Yes mother." He smiled and headed up the stairs with Ginny following him.

"How did my things get in here, they were just down stairs with us?" Ginny wondered looking around her room.

"Tiny brought them up for you. She is the female house elf, she will be taking care of anything you need while you're here." He smiled as a small pop came from behind him making Ginny jump.

"Hello master Draco. Its good to see you again." Tiny smiled.

"Hello Tiny, this is Ginny you will be taking care of whatever she needs while she is here." He smiled at his favorite elf.

"I know sir. Hello Ms. Ginny, is there anything you would like?" Tiny asked.

"Not right now Tiny, but thank you. I will call for you if I need you." Ginny smiled at the little elf as she bowed than disappeared.

"She is a sweetie and obviously your favorite by the way you smiled at her." Ginny giggled looking at Draco.

"Yeah she is my favorite elf, but nothing and no one comes close to you my love." Draco smiled wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Draco not now, we just got here. I want to see the rest of the manor, please." She was giving him the puppy face.

"You know I cant resist that face. Come on I will show you the rest of the house, than can I have some kisses?" He smiled.

"Yes, than you can have all the kisses you want honey." she giggled.

"This is the most amazing house in the whole world." Ginny smiled as they walked back to her room later that night after dinner.

"I know, I grew up here remember." He smiled down at her.

"I know you did, but its still great here." She giggled.

"I love your laugh its so cute. Just like you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're so sweet to me. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Can I have my kisses now, please." He asked leaning down.

"Course you can my loveable boyfriend." Ginny smiled and kissed him slowly. Draco kissed her back and tightened his arms around her as she leaned into him. Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him back. Just as Draco was about to pull her closer Severus walked by and cleared his throat making them jump apart.

"Dad, what are you doing up so late?" Draco asked trying to calm himself.

"I was on my way to bed. What are the two of you doing out of bed so late?" Severus asked looking at Ginny who was blushing.

"We were just saying goodnight." Ginny smiled trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well say goodnight and get to bed both of you." Severus said before walking to the room he shared with Narcissa.

"That was so embarrassing. I cant believe he caught us." Ginny blushed.

"Don't worry about it. Lets get some sleep ok." He smiled.

"Goodnight Draco." Ginny said before kissing him again and going into her room.

"Goodnight Ginny." He smiled before she closed the door. He laid in his room thinking about Ginny. Just thinking about her holding him made him miss being in her arms. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He snuck into her room and laid on her bed next to her.

"Draco what the hell are you doing we are gonna get in trouble." Ginny whispered franticly when she realized Draco was next to her.

"I cant stand being away from you. I love you to much." He smiled as he pulled her against his chest.

"I love you too Draco. Now go back to your room so we don't get into trouble." She said turning to face him.

"No I'm sleeping in here with you tonight. My mum wont mind, she knows that I cant stand being away from you." He whispered against her shoulder.

"I don't like being away from you either honey. You can stay in here tonight but that's it." She said snuggling into his chest.

"That works for me. As long as I get to hold you I will be just fine." He pulled her closer.

"What are you going to do when we get back to Hogwarts. We are in different houses and you can sneak all the way from the dungeons just to sleep in my room with me." She whined

"I know, but its better sleeping next to you tonight than waiting till we are done with school. Now go to sleep while I enjoy the feeling of holding you while you sleep in my arms." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

"I hope sleeping in your arms is something I get to do for a long time." Ginny mumbled against his chest.

"What did you say sweetie?" He asked.

"I said I love you and good night. Now go to sleep." She smiled.

"I love you too. You will be able to sleep in my arms for a long time to come my sweet angel." Draco promised just as they drifted off to sleep.

"You look lovely Ms. Black." Ginny praised as Narcissa turned in a circle in front of a mirror. She was wearing a knee length white dress, white 5 inch heals, and black diamonds.

"Thank you Ginny. You may call me Narcissa if you wish." She smiled into the mirror.

"If it makes you happy I will call you Narcissa." Ginny smiled.

"So did my son sleep in his room last night or yours?" She asked.

"Mine, but I assure you we did nothing but sleep." Ginny said honestly.

"I was not worried about the two of you doing anything sweetheart. Draco informed me that you two have been together for six months and that your relationship is not based on physical attraction for each other. I don't expect that to be the case forever, of course seeing as I do wish to have grandchildren some day." Narcissa smiled taking Ginny's hands. Ginny was one of Narcissa's brides maids. She was wearing a knee length hunter green dress with silver flats.

"I wish to have children one day, so you having grandchildren from me is a possibility. That is if Draco and I are still together after he finishes school this year." Ginny looked down at the thought of losing Draco at the end of the school year.

"Don't worry Ginny you are not losing me anytime soon. I will be returning next year as a teachers assistant for my father. We will still be together as long as I live. That is if you will have me of course." Draco smiled at his mother before wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist. He was wearing the outfit he wore on there first date just with a jacket and tie added. He was one of Severus' best men.

"Are you asking me to marry you Draco?" Ginny said looking into his silver eyes.

"Not just yet, but I will. I was simply stating the fact that I am yours till you want me to leave." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I never want you to leave. I love you to much to want you gone." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"That was a beautiful wedding. I don't think I have ever cried so much." Ginny giggled and dabbed her eyes again.

"I'm glad its over cause now I can get out of this monkey suit." Draco said as he took of his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons.

"I thought you looked very dashing. I also saw you looking at me through the whole ceremony." She smiled.

"I could not help myself, you look ravishing in that green dress." He said pulling her against him. Ginny smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Were you serious when you said you are coming back to Hogwarts next year to help your father?" She asked.

"Yes, I talked to him about it this morning. He said he would love to have me help him. Plus I get to see you every day." He smiled.

"Well it should be fun for you to work with him." Ginny said resting her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ginny detention this afternoon!" Draco snapped making her and Collin jump.

"Yes, sir." She didn't met his gaze she just continued working on the potion. She knew it was not really a punishment it was only so he had a reason to be with her alone, but she hated when he yelled like that. She was now a seventh year and he was a teachers assistant for his father, as he promised he would be so they could be together.

"Why do you keep giving me detentions Draco? If you want to spend time with me all you have to do is tell me." Ginny said that afternoon when she walked into the dungeons. There were candles everywhere surrounding a blanket with a basket on it.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I wont give you anymore." Draco said as he pulled her to him. Ginny smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She said eyeing the basket.

"We are having a picnic." He smiled.

"That sounds lovely. What else are we going to be doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What ever you wish. I am only here to please you my love." He said before kissing her. They ate the picnic he had made than laid on the blanket.

"So what would you like to do?" He asked turning to look at her. She didn't say anything she just leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Oh, are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm ready. Please Professor Draco will you make love to me?" Ginny smiled.

"Lets go to my chambers." Draco smiled. He picked her up and carried her to his chambers in the dungeons. When they reached his room he laid her in the center of his bed. He pulled off his shirt before laying between her legs and kissing her slowly.

"I love the view from up here, its amazing." He smiled down at her. Ginny smiled trying to hide that she was nervous.

"Baby if you are nervous we don't have to do this." He said trying to assure her.

"I'm only nervous because its my first time. I really want to do this." She smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair. When he kissed her she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. When he pressed himself against her core she moan softly.

"You like the way that feels?" he smiled as she nodded and lifted her hips trying to get him to do it again. She whined when he lifted out of reach. He could not help but laugh. She shot him an evil look that stopped his laughter. He smiled when he nestled himself between her legs making her sigh in pleasure.

"You are so mean to me. You know I don't like it when you tease me like this." Ginny fussed as he lifted his body off of her.

"Sorry sweetheart but we kind of have to be naked for this part." He smiled as he started unbuttoning her shirt. She watched as he slide her shirt from her shoulders and kissed them. He smiled and dropped her shirt on the floor than lifted her off the bed making her stand so he could unzip her skirt. As her skirt hit the floor he leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He stood up and started to remove his belt but Ginny smacked his hand. She smiled and pulled his belt from his pants than let his pants fall.

"Love the Superman boxers honey." Ginny giggled. Draco growled and tackled her onto his bed. She rolled over till she was straddling his waist. Ginny leaned down and kissed him. Draco used this to his advantage and rolled them back over so he was on top. She grabbed his boxers and tugged them down till he could kick them off. He unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room followed by her panties.

"Are you ready Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Yes I'm ready. Just be careful." She said softly. Draco grabbed his wand and preformed a contraceptive spell. As he slide into her Ginny winced just a little.

"I'm sorry if it hurts." He said before pushing fully into her as he kissed her deeply. Draco stayed completely still letting her become accustom to him. She smiled at him and moved her hips slowly. He let her experment with the feeling until she nodded that it was ok for him to take over. He slowly pulled almost completely out than slid slowly back into her.

"Draco you are going to drive me insane if you keep going that slow." she smiled moving her hips against his.

"I was trying not to hurt you love. If you want me to go faster I will." He smiled and moved faster making her moan. Ginny lifted her hips to meet his. She twisted her fingers in his hair and brought his lips to hers. He groaned as she moved her hips faster and sliped her tounge into his mouth. Ginny shifted her hips causing Draco to push further into her.

"Harder, faster honey." She begged. He did as she asked and moved faster and harder. Ginny arched her back and almost screamed when he hit her secret spot. Draco smiled and did it again making her dig her nails into his back.

"Ouch, sweetie that hurts. I don't mind you digging your nails into me just not so hard." He smiled down at her and grabbed her hips.

"Sorry, it just felt so good." She moaned. He kissed her neck and chest making her moan louder. Ginny could feel her pleasure increasing. Draco felt her walls tighen slightly and smiled.

"Your getting close aren't you baby." He teased her by slowing down. She whined and dug her nails into his back again. He smiled and moved faster as she came screaming his name. Not long after she came he shot his load deep inside her.

"That was so amazing Draco." Ginny panted as they lay together on his bed.

"Yes you are my loveable Ginny." He smiled making her blush. She snuggled against his side and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. She sighed in content as he pulled her closer as she drifted off into sleep.

"Don't ever let me go Draco." she mumbled before she fell asleep in his arms.

"I have no plan in ever losing you my sweet Ginny." he smiled and kissed her forehead, than drifted off into a dream less sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Ginny woke up the next morning she found herself wrapped in Draco's arms. She smiled when she turned and kissed him good morning.

"How did you sleep?" He smiled sleepily as he tightened his arms around her.

"Wonderfully because I was with you." She smiled and wiggled away from him so she could stretch.

"You look like a very happy kitten stretching like that." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well I should considering I just spent the night in the arms of the Slytherin sex god." She giggled at the nickname he had gotten himself while a student at Hogwarts.

"I'm glad we don't have classes today cause we would be so late right now cause its already past breakfast. Speaking of breakfast are you hungry my fierce lioness?" He smiled as he grabbed one of his shirts and handed it to her.

"Yeah cause last night made me really hungry." she kissed him deeply. "For more than just food." She smiled.

"Do you want to eat now or after?" he said as he pulled her against him. Just then her stomach growled making them both laugh.

"Now so I have more energy for later." She smiled and kissed him than went into his study. He followed her after having a house elf prepare them a wonderful breakfast. When he walked in she was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"You look like Hermione sitting like that." He smiled pulling the book away from her.

"She has rubbed off on me a little over the years. I like to read because of her and that is not a bad thing." She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of his desk looking down at her.

"What?" Ginny asked as he watched her.

"Nothing I just like looking at the most beautiful girl in the world." Draco smiled before leaning down and kissing her. Ginny smiled and kissed him just before a house elf appeared with their food.

"Thank you." Ginny said as the elf bowed than disappeared.

"Lets eat and enjoy our time together." Draco smiled.

After they finished eating Ginny walked over to Draco and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I help you my dear." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Yes you can, you can give me an A in class for being such a good girl last night." Ginny giggled as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I would but my dad would skin me if I gave you an A for having sex with me." he smiled.

"True, but it was a thought." She smiled.

"Want to go back to my room and continue what we started last night." He smiled.

"Not right this second cause I was enjoying the book you took from me before." She said getting up and grabbing it off the shelf.

"Oh ok. I have lessons I need to plan anyway." He mumbled.

"Honey I'm sorry. I can finish the book later if you really want to." She said setting the book down.

"No babe go read. I really need to get the lessons done or my dad will be mad. I will stay in here with you though." He smiled and pulled her close.

"Yeah well your little friend is completely contradicting you." She smiled and pressed against him.

"Oh don't do that unless you want me to take you right here on my desk." He warned. Ginny smiled and did it again kissing him deeply at the same time. Draco growled and picked her up setting her on his desk. She giggled and wrapped her legs around him. He slide his pajama pants to the floor and pulled her shirt off of her. He side slowly into her and she moaned.

"You like that baby." He smiled moving slowly. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He smiled and moved a little deeper. Ginny lifted her hips of the desk and met him half way.

"Draco you feel so good." Ginny moaned. He kissed her neck and moved faster. Ginny's moans got louder and started turning to small screams. She bit his shoulder as he hit her secret spot just right. He groaned at the amazing feeling of her biting him.

"Bite me again Ginny." He begged and she did. He moved faster and harder making her scratch his back. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he thrust deeper.

"Do that again Draco." She commanded. He gladly did as he was told. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he picked her up than pushed her against a wall. He loved the sound of her moaning his name every time he hit the right spot. She was getting close and he could tell she wanted him to go faster. He moved as fast as he could. Ginny screamed his name as she came. He smiled and didn't stop moving in and out of her. She came two more times before he was done.

"Oh my god. That was so good." She panted leaning back against the wall.

"Yes it was and I can honestly say you are the best I have ever had." He said before kissing her. He handed her the book she had wanted to read and slide his pajama pants back on before he sat at his desk. Ginny tossed the book at him and it barely missed his head.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"You think you can just ravish me than hand me a book and that will make me happy." She huffed.

"Sorry babe I thought you wanted to read the book." He smiled and walk over to her.

"I do but I want more than just sex out of you. I want to talk with you every once in a while." She mumbled.

"Well what would you like to talk about, we can talk about anything you want." he smiled pulling her close.

"I want to talk about us and our future. Like are we gonna get married and have kids or is this it, just having sex every once in a while." She looked down.

"You are worried I don't love you any more is that it?" He asked making her look at him. She nodded and looked away.

"Baby I will always love you. You are my everything and I'm not leaving till you tell me to go." He promised as he got down on one knee. "Ginny Weasley will you marry me?" He smiled looking up at her.

"Yes!" She squeaked as he pulled a ring from his pocket and slide in on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. I want to know this stuff." He smiled.

"I love you do much Draco Snape." Ginny smiled.

"I love you too future Mrs. Ginny Snape." He kissed her and held her tight. She loved the sound of her future name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ginny you in here honey?" Draco asked as he came into his study the next morning.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't want to wake you up. I was just writing my mom a letter telling her that we are getting married." She smiled as he walked over to her. He kissed her softly and smiled as she sighed.

"I cant wait till this school year is over so we can finally be alone together." he smiled sitting on his desk.

"We are alone now silly." Ginny giggled. He rolled his eyes at her. Draco picked her up and sat in his chair setting her on his lap.

"You could have told me you wanted to sit here. I would have moved." She said looking back at him.

"No I like sitting like this, cause I can do this." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She moaned and leaned into him grinding her hips against his. He smiled and kissed from under her left ear down to her shoulder and back up. Ginny could not control herself as she slipped her finger inside of her. Draco nibbled on her ear lobe as he replaced her hand with his.

"Oh Draco, that feels so good." She moaned as she rocked her hips against his hand. He smiled and stood her up slipping his fingers out of her. She whined and pouted as he slide his jeans and boxers to the floor than sat back down.

"Baby turn around and come enjoy me." He said sweetly. When she turned around she straddled his waist slowly lowering herself onto him. She moaned loudly as she moved. Draco held her hips as she moved against him.

"We have to do this more often Baby." He growled as he pulled her hair and kissed her neck. She responded by moaning and moving faster. Draco picked her up and pressed her against a wall as he pounded harder into her.

"Oh god…Draco…oh shit that feels so damn good." She moaned as he slammed into her just right. He growled and laid her on his desk. She arched her back off the desk as he ground himself in small circles.

"You are such a slut. I love that about you. You let me do whatever I want with you and still beg for more." He smiled as he slowed down to tease her.

"I love it when you call me a slut. Take me from behind like the dirty slut I am." She smiled. Draco pulled out of her, flipped her over, and slammed back into her. Ginny laid her hands flat on the table and fucked back against him. He fucked her harder as he pulled her hair. She moaned his name every time he slammed into her making her knees shake. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him as hard as he could making her lean further over and beg him to do it again.

"Draco I'm coming!" She screamed as she came. Her walls clamping down on him was too much and he came.

"I love you so much babe." He smiled as she kissed his chest.

"I love you too." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They went to his room and laid down.

"Honey have you worked on the papers yet?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

"Not yet, I really need too." Draco sighed and rolled out of bed pulling on his pajamas pants. Ginny cuddled into the spot he was just laying and fell asleep as he worked on the papers.

"So how was detention?" Collin asked the next morning when Ginny snuck back to the dorm.

"Shit Collin you scared me. It was interesting." She smiled."You had sex with him didn't you, that's why you are just coming back now and weren't around all weekend. You stayed with him and fucked all weekend." He smiled.

"You're quick and jealous that I got some and you didn't." She smiled. He didn't argue with the last part cause it was true.

"So was he any good?" He asked.

"Yes he was amazing. I'm spending next weekend with him as well. He asked me to marry him." She said walking to a chair and sat down.

"What did you say?" He asked sitting across from her. She held up her left hand to show him the ring but she had left it in Draco's room.

"Shit I must have left the ring in his room this morning." She whined.

"So you said 'yes'?" He asked.

"Of course I said yes. We have been together for almost two years now. When school is over this year I am going to go live with him and we are getting married. We will most likely have kids one day." She smiled.

"Can I be the godfather of one of your kids?" Collin asked smiling.

"I will have to ask Draco, but I don't think he will mind cause you are my best friend." She smiled. He hugged her than told her she need to shower and change cause she smelt like the dungeons and Draco. She smacked him on the shoulder but went up to her room and showered.

"Better?" She asked when she came down twenty minutes later.

"Much, now you smell like Draco and strawberries. Why do you still smell like Draco?" Collin asked as Draco came down from her room.

"Morning Collin." Draco smiled and slide the ring on her finger than kissed her softly.

"How did you get in here I didn't see you come in." Collin wondered.

"I apperated into her room while she was down here talking with you. When she came upstairs we took a shower together. I surprised you did hear her screaming." He smiled as Ginny smacked his shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked looking at her with hungry eyes.

"For saying that. I don't scream that loud and I cast a silencing spell over my room." She sneered and smacked him again. Collin laughed at the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"_Ginny you look beautiful." Hermione assured her for the tenth time. Ginny was wearing a mid-calf white dress and three inch black heals. Her hair was in a messy bun with curls framing her face._

"_It is still crooked." She whined messing with her dress._

"_It is not your looking at it crooked. Now stop playing with it." Hermione fussed._

"_I don't know if I can do this Hermione. I don't know if I'm ready." Ginny said nervously. _

"_You can do this. Draco loves you and you will be happy together. I cant believe you are getting married." Hermione smiled taking her best friends hand._

"_You are so not helping my nerves right now by reminding me that I am marrying the most famous seeker in the world." Ginny fussed._

"_Sorry sweetie, I was trying to help." She apologized._

"_You ok Ginny?" Auther asked as he walked into the room._

"_No dad I'm not. I don't think I can do this." She said wrapping her arms around her father's neck._

"_You can do anything sweetheart." He smiled at her as the music started. "That's our cue." He smiled wrapping her arm around his. Ginny took a deep breath and smiled. As she walked down the aisle she saw Draco smile at her. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black jacket and pants. He looked extremely handsome._

"_Here we are the honeymoon suite." Draco smiled as he opened the door. He picked Ginny up and carried her bridal style through the door way and set her gently on the huge bed in the middle of the room. _

"_This is the biggest room I have ever seen other than our room at the manor." She smiled._

"_Yeah it is pretty big. We have this room for a whole week. Our honeymoon starts now." He smiled and kissed her deeply. She moaned and laid back on the bed pulling him with her. He slide his hand under her dress and rubbed her through her silk panties. She rolled over on top of him and slide off the bed. He groaned as she slide off her shoes than unzipped her dress. When her dress hit the floor his eyes got wider. She was wearing the black silk bra and panty set that he had bought for her. She walked over to him and unbuttoned his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. He smiled and stood in front of her unhooking his belt and pulling it out of his pants. Ginny slide his pants to the floor and smiled when she saw the green boxers she bought him. She kissed him slowly letting her hands travel all over his chest as his traveled down her back to her silk covered butt. He pulled her closer and spanked her lightly on her butt. She moaned as he kissed her neck and spanked her again. _

"_I want you so bad right now Draco." She moaned tangling her fingers in his silky hair. He nibbled on her ear as he unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor._

"_I want you too Ginny." He smiled against the soft skin where her shoulder and neck meet. She moaned as he slide her panties off and slide a finger inside her. She grabbed his boxers and slide them off of him than pulled away and laid down on the bed. He walked to the bed and crawled up between her legs letting his fingers trace patterns on her smooth skin. Ginny giggled as his hands went up her sides tickling her. _

"_I'm going to make slow love to you." Draco smiled and slowly slide inside her. She arched her back off the bed and pulled his lips down to hers. He pined her arms down above her head and slowly slide in and out of her making her moan. With every thrust he went a little deeper. She wiggled and he let her hands go so she could wrap her arms around him. Ginny ran her nails up Draco's back as he went as deep as he could go without hurting her. He groaned as she brought her hips up to meet his. Draco kissed her slowly as he felt her walls start to clench around him. Ginny was getting close and she wanted him to go faster. She moved her hips faster only to have him hold her still as he drove her slowly over the edge. She moan his name as she came. _

"_Don't you ever go slow with me again." She panted._

"_Why, did you not like?" He asked worried._

"_I liked it but I want you to go fast and hard and be rough with me." She smiled looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. He smiled and slammed into her as hard as he could than started fucking her faster with ever thrust of his hips. She met him halfway every time making him groan along with her. _

"_Oh…Draco…shit honey…harder." She moaned as he pulled her hair. He fucked harder as she begged him to take her from behind._

"_Come for me my slut and I will take you from behind." He growled as she came for the second time. He slide out of her and she rolled over. He caressed her back and shoulders before slamming into her again. She moaned as he slammed into her and kissed her back and shoulders. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him hard making him go as deep as he could._

"_Oh god…Draco…I love you." Ginny moaned as he slammed into her faster. _

"_I love you too Ginny." He smiled as he nibbled on her ear. When she came she screamed his name and her walls clenching around him made him come._

"_That…was…amazing honey." She panted and snuggled next to him._

"_Yeah it was." He smiled wrapping his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Six Months later…

"Morning Ginny." Draco smiled at his pregnant wife.

"Good morning Draco." She smiled than winced.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked wrapping her in his arms.

"Yeah but your son keeps kicking me while I'm sleeping." She said giving him an evil look.

"Sorry honey, I can control him." He smirked pulling her closer. Just as he went to kiss her the baby kicked again. "Ok I felt that one and that hurt me so I know it hurt you." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Just think only three and a half more months and he will be here." She smiled and laid her hand on top of his. Draco smiled and turned to the stove and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked sitting in a chair at the table in the kitchen in their flat.

"I am going to make my babies breakfast." He said as he grabbed the eggs out of the fridge.

"That is sweet honey. You don't have to." She smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I want to make you breakfast. You after all are carrying my son and I love both of you, so I'm going to feed both of you." He smiled as he flipped the eggs into an omelet. Ginny giggled as she watched him cooking with no magic. When it was ready Draco slide it onto a plate and set it in front of Ginny than sat down next to her.

"Thank you darling for making us breakfast." She smiled than took a bite.

"My pleasure sweetheart." Draco smiled and kissed her on her temple.

Seven months later…

"Morning sweetie." Draco smiled as he walked into the living room to find Ginny sitting in a recliner holding their four month old son Shax.

"Morning honey, you are up early." She smiled up at him.

"I woke up when I rolled over to snuggle against you and you were not there." He pouted as he leaned down and kissed her than kissed Shax on his head.

"Sorry, Shax started crying so I got up and started feeding him. I didn't want to wake you up." She smiled.

"Ok, so what are we doing today sweetheart?" He asked taking Shax from her and rocking him in his arms. Draco smiled down at his son. Shax had his mother's red hair and his father's silver eyes.

"I was thinking we could get family pictures done." Ginny smiled up at Draco.

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we get your family together and take pictures with all of us in them?" He smiled.

"That would be a great idea but you will stick out being the only one that does not have red hair. Do you think your parents would like to be in the pictures as well?" Ginny asked as she wrote a letter to her mother.

"Sure can you write her a letter. I want to spend time with my son." He smiled. She wrote a letter to Narcissa and Severus asking them to join them than sent it off with Draco's owl and the letter for her family with hers.

As all of the Weasley family and their spouses arrived Ginny saw her son being past around to all of his uncles and aunts. Fred and Hermione, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Victoria, Ron and Lavender, and last but not least Harry and Luna. She smiled as she saw Draco walk over to his mother after Luna handed Shax to him. Draco smiled and gave his son to his mother. Narcissa smiled at her grandson and looked up at her husband. Molly looked over Narcissa's shoulder at him and smiled. Ginny's heart warmed at the sight of the family she had. Draco kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I cant believe how big he has gotten." Molly sighed as she held him smiling.

"He is sleeping almost through the night now." Ginny smiled happily. Hermione smiled down at her stomach. She was two months pregnant though it didn't show. Victoria on the other hand was six months pregnant and was showing. Charlie had his arms around her with his hands on her stomach. Luna had a hand on Lilly's shoulder as the three year old held her fathers hand. Bill was holding a sleeping Victorie. Lavender was smiling at Ron, she was four months pregnant. Angelia was looking at George who was rocking one month old Remus. Ginny said it was time for pictures and every one stood with Draco, Ginny, and Shax in the middle. Everyone smiled as the camera flashed. After pictures everyone gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione made dinner for everyone and served it quickly as the guys complained that they were starving.

"I had something to tell everyone." Ginny smiled and stood up. "Shax is going to be a big brother." She said looking at Draco who's eyes went wide with excitement. Congratulations came from all around the room and Draco kissed her softly.

"I cant believe we are having another baby." Draco smiled.

"Well that's the thing its not just one baby." Ginny said as she crawled in bed next to Draco.

"What do you mean?" He asked as if it were some huge mystery.

"Well my family is known because of my twin brothers Fred and George right?" She smiled.

"Yeah what about them?" Draco ask a little scared.

"Draco I'm having twins." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him as a huge grin spread across his face.

"I cant believe it." He smiled and pulled her close.

"I love you Draco. Now I would like to get some sleep while I can before I have these two who are bound to be just like their uncles." She smiled and cuddled against him.

"Ok I love you too. Goodnight Ginny Snape." He smiled and lightly rubbed her belly as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

AN: Well that is all. I hope you liked it and I would just like to point out that Charlie's wife is my older sister. She help inspire this story and her favorite Weasley is Charlie, so I made her his wife. Please review but no flames please. Much love to all of my readers.


End file.
